The Secret Behind The Picture
by Vanny Zhang
Summary: Karin, Kazune, dan Himeka memiliki foto masa kecil yang sama! Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Apa mereka saudara atau mungkin... ada hubungan lain? /My first fiction in this fandom! RnR please!


A/N: cerita ini hanya one-shot yang author buat karena kecintaan author dengan adegan tentang foto mereka yang sama :) juga sebagian besar adegan yang ada disini merupakan adegan asli Kamichama Karin hanya saja author mengacaknya ;) semoga para reader sekalian suka yah!

Title: The Secret Behind The Picture

Rated: K+

Genres: Romance, Family

Disclaimer: Koge Donbo

Pair: KazuRin (Kazune X Karin)

Warnings: OOC, Gaje, Typos, dsb

Summary: Karin, Kazune, dan Himeka memiliki foto masa kecil yang sama! Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Apa mereka saudara atau mungkin... ada hubungan lain? /My first fiction in this fandom! RnR please!

Happy Reading!

Hanazono Karin. Yap! Itulah nama gadis berambut pirang dan bermata hijau emerald itu! Matanya memandangi foto yang berada di tangannya sekarang dengan intens...

"Karin-chan, ada apa? Kenapa kau memandangi fotoku seperti itu?" Tanya gadis lainnya yang berambut indigo dan bermata onyx! Kujyou Himeka namanya! Nada bicaranya sangat lembut, selembut beledu.

"Ano, aku juga memiliki foto yang persis dengan ini! Mana mungkin foto masa kecil kita sama?" Kata Karin tetap memandang foto bergambar tiga orang itu! Yang seorang adalah wanita dewasa berambut pirang dan bermata hijau emerald! Di tanggannya ada seorang bayi mungil yang sedang terlelap. Di samping wanita itu ada juga seorang lelaki dewasa berambut hitam kelam dan bermata biru safir! Ayah, ibu, anak. Betul bukan? Itu adalah sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan anak.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana mungkin foto masa kecil kita sama? Kecuali... Kita adalah saudara!" Kata Himeka sambil memandang Karin penuh arti.

"Ano, tetapi bayi yang ada di gendongannya juga sama!" Kata Karin sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin?" Kata Himeka terkejut. "Te-tetapi i-ini benar-benar foto masa kecilku!" Kata Himeka dengan mata yang sulit dijelaskan! Berkaca-kaca? Yap! Terbelalak? Yap! Karin hanya memandangi Himeka "Himeka-chan!" Kata Karin.

"Tadaima~" teriak suara seorang lelaki dari arah pintu rumah.

"Okaeri~" jawab Karin dan Himeka bersamaan menanggapi salam lelaki itu. Tampak seorang lelaki dengan warna mata yang berbeda. Yang satu berwarna biru, sedangkan satunya berwarna merah berdiri di depan Karin dan Himeka!

"Hanazono-san, aku sangat merindukanmu!" Kata lelaki yang tidak lain adalah Michi itu sambil memeluk Karin dengan air mata yang mengalir dari matanya. Karin langsung sweatdrop di tempat dengan perlakuan Michi itu! Karin mendorong Michi namun Michi tidak berkutik dia tetap memeluk Karin dengan air mata berlinangan.

Michi pun menghentikan aktivitasnya ketika melihat foto yang berada di tangan Karin. Matanya memandang intens foto itu!

"Eetto.." Kata Michi memotong ucapannya.

"A-ada apa Michi?" Tanya Karin bingung!

"I-itu adalah profesor Kujyou bukan?" Kata Michi dengan menyipitkan matanya.

"Pro-profesor Kujyou? Bu-bukankah dia adalah ayah Kazune-kun!?" Kata Karin sambil memandang Michi penuh pertanyaan.

"Yah, mungkin begitu!" Kata Michi cuek bebek. Perubahaan sikap yang lumayan drastis! Himeka dan Karin langsung sweatdrop.

"Ano, tolong jawab per-" belum sempat Karin menyelesaikan perkataannya, Michi tiba-tiba mencium pipinya membuat Karin merona.

"Aku kembali ke kamar dulu yah!" Pamit Michi sambil melambaikan tangan.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"MICHI.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Teriak Karin histeris yang membuat Himeka menutup telinganya.

"Ano, jangan marah! Michiru-kun memang seperti itu!" Kata Himeka menengkan Karin.

Karin mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian dahulu! Dan ia mengingat bagaimana Michi mencium mulut Kazune saat pertama kali bertemu! Bahkan Karin sempat mengira bahwa Michi itu Yaoi.

"Huuh..." Akhirnya emosi Karin pun menurun! Lalu ia kembali ke topik. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya. Lalu menunjukannya pada Himeka! Sebuah foto yang sama persis dengan foto yang dimiliki Himeka..

"Jika ini adalah profesor Kujyou..." Kata Karin memotong perkataannya sambil menunjuk foto lelaki dewasa itu! Kemudian, dia berpandangan dengan Himeka!

"Berarti kita bertiga adalah SAUDARA!" Kata Karin sambil berteriak pada kata saudara. Akhirnya, karena Karin males mikir lama-lama... dia menyimpulkan bahwa dia, Himeka, dan Kazune adalah saudara! Secara, otaknya dia kan pas-pasan! #plak

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Keesokan harinya, di sekolah...

Kriinnggg, bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring! Semua murid pun keluar kelas termasuk Karin!

Karin duduk-duduk di dekat air mancur seperti biasa, ia menunggu Kirika-senpai. (NB: disini Karin belum tahu kalau Kirika itu perempuan)

Namun, saat dia sedang melihat-lihat kanan, kiri, dia melihat Kirika sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita sambil tersenyum! Hati Karin pun langsung hancur! Dia berlari ke padang rumput dan menangis tersedu-sedu sambil terus menyebutkan nama Kirika di sela-sela tangisnya. Kazune yang melihat Karin menangis, menghampiri Karin!

"Nee, ada apa Karin?" Tanya Kazune sambil mengerutkan keningnya melihat Karin yang menangis!

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepat pergi!" Bentak Karin pada Kazune. Benar-benar air susu dibalas dengan air tuba. Namun, karena Kazune ya begitulah (para reader tahu sendiri sifat Kazune!). Akhirnya, Kazune pergi meninggalkan Karin!

"Hanazono-san!" Teriak Michi yang tiba-tiba datang ingin memeluk Karin, namun belum sempat ia memeluk Karin, Kazune menariknya untuk pergi.

"Biarkan dia sendirian!" Kata Kazune. Lalu Kazune membawa Michi ke suatu tempat yang sepi.

"Berikan cincinmu padaku!" Kata Kazune serius.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin memeriksa apa cincin itu asli atau palsu!"

"Boleh! Tapi ada satu persyaratan!"

"Apa?"

~sementara itu di tempat Karin..

"Huuh, apa aku tadi terlalu berlebihan ya pada Kazune-kun? Lebih baik aku meminta maaf saja!" Kata Karin sambil berjalan ke jalan Kazune dan Michi.

Ketika sampai, ia melihat Michi dan Kazune sedang berbicara serius! Karena tidak ingin mengganggu namun ia terlanjur ingin tahu akhirnya ia bersembunyi dibalik pohon untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka!

"Apa?" Tanya Kazune.

"Siapa orang yang kau sukai?" Tanya Michi sambil menyeringai.

"Ah.." Kazune tersentak, 'mengapa ia menanyakan itu?' Batinnya.

"Apakah... Dia adalah Hanazono-san?" Tanya Michi lagi.

Karin yang mendengarnya dari balik pohon, berkata lirih sambil tertawa "Mana mungkin orang yang disukai Kazune-kun adalah aku! Dasar Michi kau selalu-" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, telah terdengar jawaban Kazune.

"Ya! Aku menyukai Karin!"

~Karin's PoV..

Deg! Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana mungkin Kazune menyukaiku? Lalu bagaimana dengan Himeka-chan? Apa dia akan marah padaku?

Lalu aku melihat mereka sudah akan pergi, tentunya setelah Kazune-kun meminta cincin Michi. Aku pun langsung lari sekencang-kencangnya...

Oh iya, Kazune-kun.. Dia tidak akan bisa bersamaku atau Himeka-chan! Karena kita adalah saudara. Te-tetapi bagaimana jika dia patah hati? Lebih baik tidak kuberitahu saja! Aku hanya cukup menghindarinya saja!

~End Of Karin PoV

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoy Karin!" Panggil Kazune pada Karin. Karin pun menoleh menatap Kazune, namun tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memanas mengingat kejadian tadi.

'Ada apa dengan Karin? Kenapa wajahnya memerah? Apa dia sakit?' Batin Kazune! Lalu Kazune berjalan mendekati Karin dan memegang dahi Karin.

"Tidak panas!" Kata Kazune mengerutkan kening! Sedangkan Karin kini sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Karin apa kau sakit?" Tanya Kazune khawatir.

"Tidak kok!" Jawab Karin gugup.

"Tetapi-" belum sempat Kazune menyelesaikan perkataannya Karin sudah memotong "aku tidak apa-apa!" Kata Karin.

Akhirnya Kazune hanya mengangguk-angguk "Karin, ayo pulang bersama!" Ajak Kazune sambil tersenyum hangat!

"Ah, gomen ne.. Aku sudah janjian dengan Michi akan pulang bersama! Benarkan Michi?" Kata Karin sambil tersenyum gugup dan panik.

Akhirnya, Karin pun berakhir pulang bersama Michi! Padahal ia, Michi, Kazune, dan Himeka 1 rumah!

.

.

.

.

.

Tampak seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan mata berwarna hijau emerald sedang berjalan bersama keluarga kecilnya. Sang suami berambut hitam kelam dan bermata biru safir! Di tengah mereka ada seorang gadis kecil yang masih sekitar 2 tahun bergandengan dengan mereka berdua, tangan kirinya menggandeng tangan kanan ibunya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggandeng tangan kiri ayahnya!

Mereka terus berjalan ke suatu tempat...

~Krriiing jam weker itu membuat Karin bangun dari tidurnya! Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Lalu, ia pun merenggangkan badan sebentar dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Mimpi apa itu? Mimpi itu seperti.. Seperti deja vu bagiku!" Kata Karin lirih sembari mengingat-ingat mimpinya semalam.

Karin pun keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke meja makan.. Di sana sudah ada Himeka dan Kazune yang duduk manis siap menyantap sarapan mereka.

"Karin, kau terlambat bangun lagi!" Kata Kazune kesal sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Karin menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal, "gomen ne," ucapnya sambil nyengir!

Karin pun duduk di kursinya yang berada di samping Himeka dan berhadapan dengan Kazune! Entah apa yang ia rasakan? Seakan-akan ia mengalami suatu hal deja vu! Ia seakan-akan sudah pernah melihat Himeka dan Kazune di kehidupan sebelumnya. Ya, bukan di kehidupan ini! Karena ia seakan-akan sudah pernah mengenal Kazune dan Himeka dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

'Perasaan apa ini?' Batin Karin.

"Kazune-kun, kau akan menjadi pangeran jahat di pentas seni bukan?" Kata Himeka sambil tersenyum!

"Yah begitulah! Bukankah kau yang akan menjadi pasanganku?" Kata Kazune. Himeka mengangguk.

"Karin-chan, kau akan menjadi putri yang baik bukan?" Tanya Himeka pada Karin. Karin hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, mari kita lakukan yang terbaik!" Kata Himeka. Kazune tidak menjawab ia masih sibuk dengan sarapannya. Sedangkan, Karin masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri!

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang adalah hari dimana pentas seni itu dimulai.. Karin sangat cantik, ia bagaikan putri saat itu! Kini ia sedang terduduk sambil memandangi foto yang 'mungkin' merupakan foto masa kecilnya itu.

'Bagaimana foto kami bisa sama?' Batin Karin bertanya. Lalu tiba-tiba Kazune datang bersama fansgirlnya. Lebih tepatnya ia dikejar fansgirlnya!

"Hah... Hah..." Nafas Kazune tersenggal-senggal karena barusan berlari. Fansgirlnya masih saja terus dibelakangnya.

"Ka-Kazune-kun.. Itu kau?" Tanya Karin terkejut. Kini rambut Kazune disemir hitam kelam.

"Yah, aku memang menyemir rambutku! Kupikir warna ini lebih cocok bagi peranku!" Kata Kazune.

Tiba-tiba Michi datang untuk mengabarkan bahwa drama akan segera dimulai, dan matanya langsung membulat melihat Kazune.

"Pro-Profesor Kujyou..." Kata Michi terkejut.

Sedangkan Karin, ia menengok melihat foto yang berada ditangannya! Persis. Foto lelaki itu persis dengan Kazune hanya badan mereka saja yang membedakan! Di foto itu lelaki itu sudah dewasa, sedangkan Kazune masih remaja!

"Aku adalah Kazune, bukan ayahku!" Kata Kazune merespon perkataan Michi. Michi pun akhirnya tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

'Bagaimanapun profesor Kujyou sudah meninggal!' Batin Michi sedih!

"Oh iya, drama akan segera dimulai! Kalian diminta untuk bersiap di belakang panggung!" Kata Michi menyampaikan alasannya datang kesana. Karin dan Kazune pun mengangguk! Mereka segera pergi ke belakang panggung bersama Himeka.

~sementara itu, di tempat duduk penonton..

Tampak sang ketua OSIS bernama lengkap Karasuma Kirio bersama adiknya Karasuma Kirika duduk manis. Di tengah mereka ada seorang gadis yang amat sangat mirip dengan Himeka! Hanya saja matanya terlihat lebih sipit dan tajam, juga rambutnya dikuncrit menjadi 2!

~kembali ke belekang panggung..

'Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk..' Tiba-tiba Himeka terbatuk-batuk, kepalanya serasa pening! Tubuhnya sangat lemas.

"Himeka-chan, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Karin khawatir.

"Se-sepertinya aku tidak bisa tampil! Karin-chan tolong gantikan aku!" Pinta Himeka memelas.

"Ta-tapi jika aku menggantikanmu, bagaimana dengan peran putri apel yang kuperankan?" Kata Karin terkejut.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang anak lelaki yang diketahui bernama Sakurai Yuki menggunakan kostum putri apel. Semua langsung terkejut melihat penampilan Yuki yang mirip (*read: persis) banci itu!

"Aku yang akan menjadi putri apel!" Kata Yuki dengan membuat-buat suaranya menjadi suara wanita!

"B-baiklah! Terserah kau saja!" Kata Karin sweatdrop.

"Yuki-kun kau kelihatan berbeda!" Kata Himeka sembari tersenyum tulus! (Pastinya reader sekalian sudah tahu kan sifat Himeka? Dia selalu positif thinking! Apalagi waktu lombanya Kazune sama Kirio! Si Kazune suaranya juelek dia kasih 100, padahal Karin ngasih 1! Terus si Kirio lebih jelek lagi dia kasih 1000 -_-" padahal Karin ngasih -100! -_-") (NB: disitu tidak ada Michi, jadi Michi tidak tahu kalau peran putri apelnya diganti! Michi berperan sebagai pangeran yang baik, pasangan dari putri apel!)

~Drama pun dimulai~

"Alkisah di sebuah kerajaan hidup 2 orang pangeran tampan yang bersaudara!" Kata Miyon sang narator sekaligus pengarang cerita itu!

Kazune pun muncul dari belakang panggung mengunakan kostum bernuansa hitam, yang menandakan dia adalah pangeran jahat! Ia berdiri di depan cermin yang sudah disediakan sedari tadi di atas panggung..

"Wahai cermin, siapakah lelaki tertampan di dunia ini?" Kata Kazune di depan cermin. Lalu, dari cermin keluar suara "adikmu lah, lelaki tertampan!"

Kazune (pangeran pertama) pun marah! Ia mendatangi adiknya (Michi / pangeran kedua).

"Wahai ototouku! Pergilah ke sungai dan cucilah baju-baju ini!" Perintah pangeran pertama sembari menyerahkan sekeranjang baju pada ototounya! Pangeran kedua (Michi) pun hanya menurut dan mencuci baju di sungai.

Ketika dia sedang mencuci baju, tiba-tiba ada sebuah apel raksasa datang! Dan tiba-tiba dari apel itu keluar seorang putri yang cantik! Yuki keluar dari apel itu dan terlihat seperti banci. Michi langsung kaget dan sweatdrop ditempat!

"Wah kau tampan sekali pangeranku! Aku cantik bukan?" Kata Yuki pada Michi, namun Michi masih sweatdrop! Yuki menarik-narik tangan Michi membuat cincin Michi terlihat! Sang ketua OSIS, Kirio yang melihat Michi memiliki cincin dengan kekuatan besar pun terkejut dan pergi ke belakang panggung!

"Battle transformation: with the power of Ares!" Kata Kirio, lalu tiba-tiba tubuhnya berubah menjadi dewa Ares! Dan bersiap merebut cincin Michi sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Egos Deos!" Kata Kazune lalu ia ber-transformasi menjadi dewa Apollo.

"Kazune-kun jangan!" Cegah Karin. Namun, sudah terlambat, Kazune terlanjur ber-transformasi! Padahal, Jika ia ber-transformasi nyawanya bisa terancam.

"Sagitta Sollis!" Kata Kazune menyebutkan nama jurus yang ia gunakan. Dan ia pun memanahkan panah api pada Kirio namun Kirio berhasil menghindar.

Tiba-tiba Himeka datang dan langsung terjatuh di depan Karin.

"Karin-chan! Kumohon hentikan Kazune-chan!" Kata Himeka dengan nada memelas. Karin pun mengangguk mantap.

"I am the God!" Teriak Karin, dan ia pun langsung ber-transformasi menjadi dewi Athena!

"God thunder!" Kata Karin sambil menggoyangkan tongkatnya. Kekuatan dalam jumlah yang sangat besar pun keluar bersiap mengenai Kirio dan... Kazune.

"Karin, apa kau berniat menyerangku juga?" Kata Kazune. Karin pun langsung menghilangkan God thundernya! "Gomen ne!" Ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah, kali ini kulepaskan kalian!" Kata Kirio kesal lalu ia meninggalkan belakang panggung dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Huuh!" Karin mendengus lega. Lalu ia dan Kazune pun kembali ke wujud asal mereka!

"Kazune-kun sebentar lagi adeganmu!" Kata Karin dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa melakukannya Karin!" Kata Kazune menenangkan Karin!

"Jika kau tidak kuat kau tidak perlu-" belum sempat Karin menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kazune sudah memotong! "Aku bisa!" Lalu Kazune pun segera naik ke atas panggung!

Dia bertarung dengan adiknya dalam cerita (Michi).. Dan ia pun terjatuh, sebenarnya Kazune terjatuh beneran karena daritadi dia sudah menahan!

"Lalu akhirnya pangeran kedua dan putri apel pun hidup bahagia setelah pangeran pertama dikalahkan!" Kata sang narator, Miyon! Michi dan Yuki pun meninggalkan panggung.

Dan tibalah adegan Karin dan Kazune. Karin menggunakan gaun yang sangat elegan berwarna hijau tosca polos. Dia terlihat sangat elegan, berbeda dengan saat ia menjadi putri apel.

"Kenapa?" Ucap Karin (pasangan pangeran pertama) dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Lalu ia duduk dan menaruh kepala Kazune (pangeran pertama) di kakinya!

"Aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi! Aku sudah tahu kau akan bertarung! Aku sudah memprediksi bahwa akan seperti ini jadinya..." Kata Karin sambil mengingat-ingat pertarungan Kazune dan Kirio. Air mata mengalir dari iris emeraldnya!

"Maaf!" Kata Kazune lemah.

"Tetapi... Meski begitu, aku tetap mencintaimu!" Kata Karin sambil mendekap Kazune erat.

"Asalkan aku meninggal di lenganmu, itu sudah cukup!" Kata Kazune sambil mengelus pipi Karin sambil tersenyum tulus. Kemudian ia pingsan (ini nyata Kazune pingsan, namun di cerita itu pangeran pertama juga mati!) Karin yang berperan sebagai pasangan pangeran pertama pun menangis tersedu-sedu sembari memeluk Kazune erat. Kemudian, drama pun ditutup! Tirai panggung yang tadinya terbuka ditutup kembali.

Mari kita lihat ke bangku penonton! Terlihat Kirio menangis terharu. Air mata terus menerus mengalir dari matanya! Kirika sweatdrop melihat kakaknya, begitu juga gadis kecil yang berada di tengah mereka!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wanita itu seperti mengatakan sesuatu pada lelaki berambut hitam di depannya. Entah apa yang ia katakan, bibirnya berkomat-kamit entah apa yang ia katakan! Karin tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan wanita itu! Karin juga tidak tahu siapa wanita itu! Tetapi wanita itu menarik baginya, karena ia mirip... Mirip dengan apa? Dia juga tidak tahu! Dia serasa pernah melihat wanita itu, namun ia tidak tahu!

Cantik. Wanita itu sangat cantik menurut Karin. Mata hijaunya memancarkan seorang wanita yang lembut dan anggun yang berbanding 180˚ dengan Karin!

~kringgg... Jam weker sialan itu kembali membangkunkan Karin dari tidurnya!

"Ah, mimpi apa itu? Kenapa aku selalu mimpi aneh akhir-akhir ini?" Kata Karin bingung! Ia lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan bersiap ke sekolah!

~sementara itu di rumah Kirio dan Kirika...

"Aku ingin kekuatan!" Kata Kirio sambil menunduk. Ia masih duduk di tempat tidurnya sekarang!

"Aku ingin kekuatan!" Kata Kirio mengulang perkataannya!

Lalu, tiba-tiba keluar cahaya merah dari kamar mandi. Kirio mengerutkan kening melihat cahaya itu! Ia pun mendatangi kamar mandi dan tiba-tiba ada 'sesuatu' yang merasuki dirinya! Kirio ups! Mungkin bukan Kirio tetapi sesuatu itu menyeringai licik. Mata Kirio berubah menjadi berwarnya merah karena sekarang itu bukan dirinya!

~back to Karin...

~Karin's PoV...

"Apa itu?" Kataku sambil melihat sebuah bangunan yang sangat tinggi dengan jam di tengahnya! Di bawah jam itu ada juga jam pasir yang sebentar lagi akan habis. Aku mengerutkan kening melihat bangunan itu!

"Karin!" Teriak seseorang dari belakang. Aku pun menoleh melihat seorang Kazune-kun sedang berlari ke arahku!

"Karin, berhati-hatilah!" Kata Kazune-kun! Kini dia sudah dalam wujud dewa Apollo. Te-tetapi jika dia berubah wujud itu tandanya...

"Ka-Kazune-kun kau..." Kataku sambil memandang wajahnya penuh arti, "ini adalah saat yang darurat! Karasuma Kirihiko telah bangkit!" Jawab Kazune-kun panik. Aku mengerutkan kening mendengar nama itu, "Karasuma Kirihiko.." Kataku heran.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya!" Jawab Kazune-kun sambil menggandeng tanganku untuk berlari, aku pun hanya mengikutinya!

~End Of Karin PoV...

Kazune terus menarik tangan Karin untuk berlari. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang langsung berdiri dihadapan mereka seperti sebuah sulap!

"Hahaha.. Kalian tidak akan bisa lari dariku!" Kata orang yang mirip Kirio namun bermata merah itu sambil menyeringai iblis.

"Karasuma Kirihiko!" Kata Kazune dengan nada kesal.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Kujyou Kazuto!" Kata lelaki yang dipanggil Karasuma Kirihiko itu sambil menyeringai licik dan penekanan pada akhir katanya!

Kazune mendecih kesal.

"A-ano, apa maksud kalian? Bukankah dia adalah lelaki berkacamata dan mengapa ia memanggilmu Kujyou Kazuto?" Tanya Karin heran sekaligus bingung.

"Tidak perlu kau hiraukan!" Kata Kazune sambil menggandeng tangan Karin bersiap untuk lari. Namun baru saja mereka membalikan badan Kirihiko sudah ada di depan mereka.

"Jangan bilang dia tidak menceritakan padamu!" Kata Kirihiko. "Menceritakan apa?" Tanya Karin penasaran.

"Dahulu aku dan Kujyou Kazuto adalah teman! Kami sering melakukan berbagai percobaan.. Suatu hari, percobaan kami telah berhasil dan menciptakan cincin Kamika! Namun sayang, saat itu Kazuto memberhentikan semua percobaan kami! Semua file dan data ia simpan dalam diri Himeka! Itulah sebabnya aku mengincar Himeka! Namun bukan itu hal yang penting, hal yang penting adalah hasil percobaan kami tentu saja membutuhkan kelinci percobaan... Dan itu adalah KAU!" Cerita Kirihiko dengan berteriak pada kata Kau!

Karin mencoba berfikir dengan apa yang dikatakan Kirihiko.. Kazune yang melihat itupun langsung menggandeng tangan Karin dan mengajak Karin berlari namun tubuh Karin seakan-akan tidak mau bergerak!

"Karin!" Kata Kazune kaget.

~Karin's PoV...

Aku tidak tahu! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang kulihat sekarang! Di depanku ada seorang gadis yang berjalan menggunakan payung. Karena penasaran aku pun mengikutinya!

"Trap.. Trap.. Trap.." Terdengar suara langkah kaki kami di setiap jalan yang kami lewati! Hingga akhirnya kami tiba di suatu tempat! Gadis itu berhenti sontak aku pun ikut berhenti! Aku menengok ke kiri memperhatikan sebuah keluarga kecil yang sedang berfoto di sebuah taman!

"Himeka-chan, ayo tersenyum!" Kata sang kaa-chan yang persis dengan wanita yang ada di foto milikku dan Himeka itu pada bayinya!

"Ckrik!" Kamera itu pun mengambil foto mereka! Persis dengan foto milikku dan Himeka! Mataku pun membulat melihat adegan itu.

'Jadi bayi itu adalah Himeka-chan!' Kataku dalam hati. Wanita yang berada di didepan ku itu pun berjalan lagi membuatku ikut berjalan! Kini dia berhenti di dekat sebuah jembatan layang.

"Suzuka-chan, aku akan mengembalikanmu menjadi bayi kembali! Ini semua untuk melindungimu!" Kata sang lelaki yang merupakan lelaki di fotoku dan Himeka.

"Aku tidak masalah, Kazuto-kun! Aku tau ini semua untuk kebaikanku! Tetapi meski begitu aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu!" Kata gadis yang dipanggil Suzuka itu sambil tersenyum tulus. Sang lelaki yang dipanggil Kazuto itu sedikit tersentak kaget, namun akhirnya ia membalas senyuman gadis itu!

Aku kembali menengok ke depan melihat wanita itu! Namun wanita itu tidak berjalan, ia justru menengok dan tersenyum padaku!

'Deg!' Saat itu juga jantungku seakan-akan berhenti! Aku ingat semuanya. Aku ingat! Saat itu aku dikembalikan menjadi bayi dan diberi cincin Kamika oleh Kazuto-kun!

~End Of Karin PoV...

Kazune memandang Karin dengan tatapan bingung! Lalu Karin mendongakan wajahnya sambil berkata "namaku adalah Kujyou Suzuka!" Sontak perkataan Karin itu membuat Kazune terkejut.

"Karin, maaf telah membohongimu! Sebenarnya kau adalah istriku di masa lalu.. Dan anak kita adalah Himeka-chan!" Jelas Kazune.

Karin hanya tersenyum tulus "bukankah aku sudah berjanji tidak akan melupakanmu!" Kata Karin mulai kembali ke sifat Kujyou Suzuka #plak #abaikan

"Ternyata kau sudah ingat!" Kata Kirihiko sambil menyeringai iblis. Lalu ia menyerang Kazune dan menusuk perut Kazune.

"Agh!" Kazune merintih kesakitan dan ambruk seketika! Karin tersentak kaget. Ia mau ber-transformasi, namun... Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! CINCIN KAMIKA MILIKNYA HILANG (*A/N: Sorry! Caps lock kejedot siku #digampar)

Tiba-tiba Himeka datang sambil berlari dan menggengam foto yang merupakan foto masa kecilnya itu!

"Kaa-chan, tou-chan!" Teriak Himeka! Terdengar dari kata-katanya bahwa ia juga sadar seperti Karin! Tepat saat ia sudah berada di depan Karin dan Kazune ia terjatuh!

"Himeka-chan!" Kata Karin sambil membantu Himeka bangkit duduk.

"Kaa-chan!" Kata Himeka dengan berlinangan air mata dan memeluk Karin! Karin pun membalas pelukan Himeka.

"Hahaha... Jadi kini kalian sekeluarga sudah berkumpul!" Kata Kirihiko sinis. Kazune yang mendengar itu langsung bangkit dan memeluk kedua wanita yang merupakan orang terpenting dalam hidupnya itu.

"Karin-chan, Himeka-chan sampai bertemu di kehidupan berikutnya! Kuharap kita tetap menjadi keluarga tanpa apapun yang berhubungan dengan Kamika!" Kata Kazune lirih sehingga hanya ia, Karin, dan Himeka yang dapat mendengarnya.

Tepat setelah Kazune mengatakan itu jam pasir yang berada di bangunan tinggi itu habis isinya.. Semua serbuk pink yang tadinya berada di bagian atas sudah berpindah ke bawah!

"Time is over!" Kata Kirihiko sambil menyeringai iblis. Kemudian, ia mengayunkan kapaknya dan dalam sekali sabetan kapak itu berhasil membunuh keluarga kecil itu!

Foto yang berada di tangan Himeka terlepas dan terkena sedikit cipratan darah! Kemudian, foto itu terbang entah kemana..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Ratusan tahun kemudian (?)

Mari kita lihat ke sebuah rumah! Tampak sebuah keluarga kecil sedang menikmati sarapan mereka!

"Suzune-chan, ayo kemari!" Kata putri pertama keluarga itu yang diketahui bernama Kujyou Himeka pada adiknya yang masih 5 tahun yang diketahui Kujyou Suzune!

"Onee-chan! Jangan panggil aku dengan suffix '-chan' aku laki-laki tau!" Kata Suzune sambil menggembungkan pipinya! Himeka langsung mencubit pipi Suzune gemas "tetapi, kau sangat imut Suzune-chan!" Kata Himeka dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Orang tua mereka yang diketahui bernama Kujyou Kazune dan Hanazono Karin , ups! Maksudnya Kujyou Karin itu pun tertawa melihat tingkah kedua anak mereka!

Karin pun pergi ke dekat jendela dan melihat langit, namun tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang terbang ke arahnya! Karin mengambil sesuatu itu dan melihat foto sebuah keluarga kecil yang ada sedikit cipratan darah mengotorinya! Karin mengerutkan kening melihat foto itu! 'Rasanya aku tahu foto ini!' Batin Karin.

*The End*

Hwaaa... Gomen ne minna! Alurnya ngebut banget! Ngalahin kereta api ngebutnya! Ini gara-gara Vanny nulisnya sedikit-sedikit *pundung* gomen ne minna!

Terakhir, Vanny minta reviewnya yah! Flam diterima tapi jangan pedes-pedes :D :p


End file.
